


[Podfic of] I Just Can't Quit You, Shoeshine Guy, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April doesn’t really get why people are so confused by her gay-boyfriend-and-his-boyfriend situation. Usually it’s really annoying watching them figure it out. But, like, not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Just Can't Quit You, Shoeshine Guy, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just can't quit you, shoeshine guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244996) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Download Link (right-click and save): **[MP3](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BParks%20and%20Recreation%5D%20I%20Just%20Can't%20Quit%20You,%20Shoeshine%20Guy.mp3)**

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). The scene in this ficlet could _so easily_ have been an actual Parks and Rec scene. Getting to podfic something in April's POV was so fucking delightful. She has such a distinctive voice and over-it-all tone, but Andy's utter lack of guile makes the cracks show in her veneer. I love that so much, and I feel like it's shown so wonderfully well in this piece. I'm so happy that I got to podfic this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
